


Ichor and Stars

by Harukaisakoi



Series: We the Fallen [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Dark, Demons, Depression, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Healthy Relationships, Heavy - Freeform, Homesickness, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Supernatural Elements, This is, Tired Dipper Pines, also, and sad, and shit, barely mentioned grunkle stan, barely mentioned mabel, but its gonna be later in the chapters, everyones tired, i hope i remember to update, its pretty angsty, its really only dipper and bill, so buckle up kids, space aesthetic, the angst train is departing, this fic is somewhat self indulgent, tired bill cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukaisakoi/pseuds/Harukaisakoi
Summary: When a star falls to the earth, do they combust, or thrive? Sometimes you must burn your kingdoms to truly be free.





	Ichor and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is the story of Dipper, an angel, who fell from the heavens to earth. He meets Bill, a dream demon who has wandered up from hell and together they support each other (well technically it's mostly Bill doing the supporting but oh well). This IS a series, but I don't want to bother with the beginning of the story right now so imma throw y'all right in the middle of it and see how it goes. I promise, everything will be explained eventually.
> 
> In this fic, angels will be referred to as stars, constellations, etc.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do have ADHD so if I don't update in a while I probably forgot or I just don't have any motivation. SO, please, any comments are appreciated and help me update faster. Hell, even commenting something about your dog and/or pet(or lack thereof) will make me love you forever.
> 
> Thanks, I hope you enjoy!

“I want to go home.”

“I know, darling.”

“No, Bill. I WANT to go HOME.” Dipper staggered forward and tightly grasped the blond’s suit jacket. 

Bill took a long look at the man before him, fingers itching at his side to pull him closer, if only to relieve the pain for a short while. Tears were leaking from his eyes and yet he couldn’t move. 

The dream demon just watched. He watched as his beloved angel threw his head back and sobbed. He watched as Dipper sank to his knees, clawing at the smooth, porcelain skin of his face in grief.

Dipper was something greater than the imaginable stuck in the body of a barely eighteen year old child, he was centuries of rage and heartbreak, paranoia and exhaustion. And he was falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh that's long enough. Next chapter I'll actually have an outline so I don't lose focus during the middle of my ideas. Let me know if you have any questions, and I might answer if it doesn't spoil anything. Again, any comments are appreciated <3\. Hope that was good enough for an introduction chapter.


End file.
